A Scavenger Hunt
by Rozz
Summary: I think my storied just get worse and worse. Well, please tell me what you think, and what I could do better, or what you want to read. I am comic relief. GSR and fun with the gang. If you don't get that from the title, you need to get some fun b4 u read.


Based on SCAVENGER HUNT by 143CSI4ever. I did ask permission to use the scavenger hunt idea( thought it migth have been a couple years ago) because you may be able to call me many things, but a stealer isn't one. which is exactly why I must now say that I did not steal these characters, only borrowed for my amusement.

I know it's kind of long, but I just finished, and it has been a long time coming. Hope you enjoy!

And please don't ask me to write another chapter, because I always feel bad and end up writing one that takes forever, but if you do tell me to, I kind of have and idea already, and kind of want to try it out. I think I just talked myself into another chapter. Damn.

KKKKKKKKKK

Everybody waited around the break room. And waited. And waited. And waited. And then got kinda bored. Wouldn't you after three hours of nothing?

Sara was walking around to different labs. But, since there were absolutely no cases, no one had any evidence to process. Nothing. Not even anything from dayshift.

Nick, Warrick, and Greg had ran out of things to talk about, and that early in the morning, there was absolutely nothing on the TV in the room.

Catherine was with Grissom in his office, feet up on the desk, coffee mug in one hand, twirling her hair in the other.

Grissom sat there. He had finished his paperwork. All of it. It was a maricle. Well, not really, since he was off shift yesterday, so Catherine had taken care of most of it.

After another thirty minutes, Brass and Sofia walked into the building. Within a minute of their entry, Sara practically ran into them, "Hey! What's up? Is there a case?!"

Sofia put a smile on, "Down, Sidle."

Brass smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, we just came over because there was nothing else to do except sit in a cruiser and pull over speeders, and I am not about to do a rookie job because everybody is in a good mood."

Sara sighed, "Oh. Well, Griss and Catherine are sitting in his office, and the boys are staring at the ceiling in the break room."

Sofia turned to head to the break room while Sara accompanied Brass to Grissom's door.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Going from lab to lab seeing if there's any evidence to process. And then I start all over again."

"Oh.... That sounds really boring, why don't you hang out with the guys?"

"Yeah, well, there aren't really enough seats in the break room, since Sofia got here and all," Sara lied.

Brass coughed, "Liar."

Sara scoffed, "Hey!"

"Well, just know that you're not the only one that hasn't been getting along with Sofia lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Griss was telling me how annoying she was on a case the other day."

Sara smirked at that, as they rounded the corner.

"Well, I'm gonna go clean out my locker."

Sara continued down the hall as Brass stood and watched her receiding back.

HHHHHHHHHH

Sitting in the break room was Not Fun. And not in The Greg Sanders Book Of Things To Do On Rainy Days. Well, it might not have been a rainy day, but it was sure as hell boring enough for it.

So, Greg whipped out his mental copy of The Greg Sanders Book Of Things To Do On Rainy Days to see what possible options were.

Well, he didn't think everybody would be willing to play any board games, since he already asked. And most of his Bored Games were out of the question, since they were mostly too inappropriate for the workplace, and he didn't really want to end up embarassing himself in front of Sara Sidle, and Grissom wouldn't really want to see him without pants on, either.

There were a couple of options left.

Video Games?

Nope, bastard Hodges broke it the other day when he threw a temper tantrum about not giving his results to anyone but Grissom (Not that Griss cared anyway) and spilt coffee on it. They were still waiting for him to replace it.

Stealing Something Hiding it?

He didn't really feel like getting his ass kicked right now, but hiding Catherine's purse last time had been ingenious!

Throwing Pointy Pencils at the Ceiling to see if he could Lodge Them There?

Grissom had confiscated all his pencils after the cleaning crew had kept complaining that they couldn't reach the ceiling and Ecklie talked to him about the holes there.

Well, what else was there to do?

Make Out With Sara?

I think she might like dinner first, but it was worth a try.

Greg left the room, not hearing the questions from 'His Posse' about where he was going, and found Sara in the locker room.

"Sara, Sara, so Sara, Banana nana fo fanna, fi fi fo-"

"Greg, you finish that, and you won't be able to talk the rest of shift."

Greg shut his mouth, "So I guess a kiss is out of the question?"

She 'Sara Glared' at him. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

He sat on the bench, and then laid down.

"Sara. Sara...Sara....Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sar-"

"WHAT GREG! Where they giving out annoyance lessons at the college last night!"

He sat up, "Who said anything about needing lessons?"

"Greg, what do you want?"

"Wanna go make out?"

"No."

"Wanna go in the shower?"

"No."

"But you already did!" He whined.

"That was a decontamination shower."

"Yes, but still a shower."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored."

"Aren't we all."

"Ooooo, ooOO, OOOOO OO OOOO, We Could have a SCAVENGER HUNT!" Greg was literally bouncing on the bench.

"Oh, yeah, how?"

"We could get the lab techs to hid stuff and give us a list of it, and then split into groups and find it! And the winner gets a prize!"

"What?"

"I don't know, something cool."

"Well, seeing as I have scrubbed my locker to death, there are no cases, and absolutely nothing to process, I'm in. Go talk to the others."

"How about... I talk to Warrick, Nick, and Sofia, and YOU talk to Griss, Cath, and Brass?"

"Greg, this was not my idea, I said I was in, not that I would help organizing it."

"Please, please please please please please please please please," Greg started to go to his knees.

"You are such a baby," Sara mentioned, leaving the room, and heading straight towards the Big Man's office.

"Yeessss!" Greg whispered, going to the break room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

After everyone had agreed, they rounded the techs up to scrounge up some items to hide. While they were off hiding stuff, everyone else was breaking off into groups of two.

"I call Nick!" Greg yelled.

"I'll be with Warrick, if you don't mind?" Catherine asked.

"I'll be with whoever," Sara mentioned, kinda side stepping Sofia.

"I'll work with you Sara," Grissom offered, before Sofia said anything.

"I guess we're a team," Brass said to Sofia.

Wendy entered the room, fellow techs behind her, "We have sucessfully hidden the items. There is enough of each thing for one group to have one of each item, here are your lists, and they can be anywhere in the building, including the parking lot.

Each team took a list and headed in different direction.

Greg and Nick were to first to find something, "NICK! NICK! Look! The 'I am not a nerd" Buttons!" Greg practically yelled, even though Nick was just across the hall.

This of course, gathered the other groups there, which meant that everyone could cross the button off their list.

Catherine and Warrick headed outside. On one of the cars front bumpers, they found the array of red pencils. Catherine grabbed them all, shoving them in a bag that was to hold their stuff.

"Cath, what are you doing?" Warrick asked.

"Modifying. There was nothing in the rules that said you couldn't modify. Now, everyone will have to fight us to get one, assuming they find out we took them."

"I like your style," Warrick laughed.

Brass, Sofia, Grissom, and Sara had found their way to the roof, where they found shot glasses, which were also on the list. Looking over the rooftop, Sofia saw the devious Catherine, and grabbed Brass to hurry downstairs and grab a pencil without letting everyone else know what was up.

Sara and Grissom did a little more searching on the roof, before sitting down to look at their list. Button and Shot Glass were crossed off. Pencil, spoon, water bottle, lab coat, and chapstick were still on the list. Since they didn't have real things to hide, they had to compromise with items they already had enough of. And, since they were specially marked, they couldn't just pull one of the items out of their pocket, or another lab.

"You know, I've been waiting to be alone with you all evening," Whispered Grissom.

"Now, why would you want that?"

"To tell you that you left without locking the door, and if I didn't leave after you today, you would have left the house open."

"That's not true! I left it unlocked because you were home, and the house would not have been unguarded, we have a guard dog."

"Who is a big teddy bear under his adorable exterior."

"You're the one who babies him."

"I do not."

"You let him have your meat when you eat it."

"You're just angry because he doesn't like tofu. What's left?"

"Pencil, spoon, water bottle, lab coat, and chapstick. What do you want to look for first?"

"I think we should start with the end, since it is what we normally do, and everyone else will probably be doing the opposite."

"Okay, then lets get off this roof."

Once they got down, they found Nick and Greg arguing outside the bathroom.

"I am not going in!" Greg protested.

"Come on, you're the one who ruined the buttons. Now you have no choice!"

"What's going on?" Asked Sara.

"Something's hidden in the bathroom, and Greg won't go get it."

"Why?"

"It's the girls bathroom."

"Really?" Sara's eyebrow rose as she pushed through the door.

She emerged smiling with a water bottle in hand.

"How did you know that was in there anyway?" Grissom asked, checking off the water bottle.

"Catherine came out holding one."

"Oh, well, have fun debating who goes in," Sara dubbed as they left the pair.

Not a minute later, Greg was pushed into the bathroom, and Sofia rounded the corner into the bathroom, taking a picture of a red handed Greg, and grabbing a water bottle for Brass and herself.

Catherine and Warrick had found their way to the roof.

HHHHHHHHH

After finding one of the items in one of the labs, Sara and Grissom were heading outside when Grissom stopped for a second, pulling Sara into the storage closet.

"Grissom? What are you doing?"

"Just looking in the broom closet."

"For what?"

"One of the items."

Before Sara could say anything, Grissom's lips landed on hers.

Sara smirked, "You're going to get us caught."

"Nobody will think of looking in the closet."

Grissom kissed her again, gently massaging her lips, He pulled back and looked at her, "I've missed you."

"Shifts have been tricky."

"I know. I've just missed you lately."

She smiled, "I've missed you too...We should get back before someone notices we're gone."

Kissing her nose, Grissom opened the door to come face to face with a surprised Brass.

He looked around them, "Is there something in the closet?"

Grissom answered, "No, we just checked."

Brass raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," Sara said, walking down the hall. Grissom looked at Brass and shrugged. Sara turned around, "Grissom, you coming?"

Soon everyone collected back into the breakroom. A good chunk of time had passed, and shift was coming to a close.

Everyone was spread around the room and was rechecking their collected items.

"Hey, did anyone find a pencil, we looked everywhere and couldn't find one?" Sara asked the group as they rechecked.

"We found one," Catherine commented, nonchalantly.

"So did we," Agreed Sofia.

"Maybe you and Grissom aren't the best investigators around here, because Nick and I found it too," Greg said.

Catherine turned her head and shot him some suspicious looks.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Catherine.

In the ending, the count was as follows:

Greg and Nick- button, water bottle, spoon, lab coat, pencil, chapstick and shotglass, which was everything on the list Catherine and Warrick- also had everything on the list Brass and Sofia- button, shot glass, pencil, waterbottle, lab coat, spoon Grissom and Sara- button, shot glass, waterbottle, lab coat, chapstick

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Last place, what happened, Grissom?" Catherine asked.

He was about to speak up for himself when Brass interrupted, "Maybe if you were more focused on the game and spent less time hidden in closets you would have won."

"Hidden in closets, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Warrick.

"It means nothing," Grissom jumped in, "It seems we have a tie, how do we break it?"

Catherine snickered, "We don't have a tie, they cheated." She pointed at Greg and Nick.

"We did not!"

"Yes you did, I stole the pencils so noone else would find them."

"What?!" Greg jumped up.

"Then how did Sofia and Brass get one?" Nick asked.

"Sofia saw me nabbing them and made me give her one. And you guys just grabbed a regular old pencil and tried to pull it off, well, guess again."

"You guys cheated too, so we'll have to both be disqualified. And Sofia and Brass let you cheat, so they should be too!" Exclaimed Greg, "It's only fair. Grissom and Sara are declared the winners and only non-cheaters!"

"Why thank you, Greg, we appreciate it," Grissom said. It irritated the rest of the group that they were not extremely excited to have won, but that's what happens when Grissom and Sara win, I guess.

"Well, have a good day, guys, I think Sara and I are going to take our prize of leaving a little early," Grissom said as Sara got up and he ushered her out of the room.

They all watched their retreating back and sighed. Maybe next time.


End file.
